Heartbeat
by Todesanbeterin
Summary: For Shici. L leans down to get some cookies and Light gropes him. lightxl lxlight lemon


Heartbeat

Pairing: LightxL

Rating: M

Warning: lemons, yaoi (boyxboy), spoiler of L's real name

A/N: This is a gift for **Shici**. I hope you like it ^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note and its characters. Only this little lemon belongs to me.

Summary: L leans down to get some cookies and Light gropes him.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Why can't he just fall down the stairs and die? Or jump from a bridge somewhere? As I look at his hunched back the urge to kill him becomes unbearable. I just want to close my hands around his frail swan neck press air and life out of him. My loathed enemy. L. Ryuzaki. Oh, how much I hate him!

"Why is Light-kun staring at me? Is there something he wants to ask me?" I shoot a smile at him. "I am hungry. Can't we go into the kitchen for something to eat?" "Why does Light-kun need me to get his food?" His voice is void off all emotion. How much that infuriates me! "You wouldn't let me touch anything without your permission!" I growl. The raven nods. "Light-kun is right…" he says more to himself. He stands up and then walks towards the white room that is the kitchen.

"What does Light-kun want?" I smirked. Now that he asks, a very perverted image of a naked L lying on a silver platter covered in frosting comes to my mind. What? What am I thinking? The genius detective is ugly! He is my greatest enemy! I can't, shouldn't think of him as hot! But, oh god, his ass seems so inviting as he bows down to get some cookies out of a lower counter. I can't hold myself back. I grope his, oh so beautiful, bum. The raven stiffens visible, but doesn't kick me. That fact encourages me to go further and I let my hand travel upwards under his thin white cotton shirt. His skin is soft under my touch and he is well toned.

When my fingers find his nipples, I begin squeezing and caressing the tiny buds. I smile as I hear him moan quietly, his normally deep voice sounding higher than I have ever heard before.

I lean down and begin kissing his slander neck, nibbling at the soft flesh, marking him to be mine. This action draws more of those wonderful moans from his throat. My trousers are now impossible tight, my erection rubbing against the fabric of my boxers and torturing me. "L." I whisper into his ear with a raspy voice, pressing myself against the lithe body, letting him feel my need.

He shudders as I touch the now visible bulge in his own pants with my right hand while dipping the index finger of the other into his navel.

I take his shirt off and begin to unbutton his jeans. Suddenly his cold digits hinder me at this task. "Light-kun… please stop…" he whispers. But I can't stop. Not now. I want him. I know that now. And maybe, just maybe, I am even in love.

I hold his wrists together, preventing him from escaping this. "Why should I?" I grin devilishly at his small whimper. Oh yes! That is how I like him.

With my free hand I take off his baggy pants and his boxers. They are in the way. I press him onto the counter and let myself fall to my knees. Then I look for his entrance and as soon as I find it I insert my tongue.

I lick his inside, seeking for that special spot, that would make him cry out in ecstasy. As a loud moan erupts from his throat and he begins to mewl I know that I found it. I let the muscle brush it again, making him twitch and scream.

When I think him as wet enough I insert three fingers, scissoring them to widen him. While doing so I lift his fragile body up to sit him down on the kitchen table, him facing me. "Do you want me to stop now?" I ask licking my lips. The needy raven shakes his head "P-please… continue Light-kun!" A small smile grows on my face as I take mercy on him and begin to stroke his length, while kissing his tempting red lips. They are soft like silk and I want this to never stop. I ask for entrance with my tongue, which he gladly grants me, moaning into my mouth.

I position myself at his entrance and then slowly thrust my length into the welcoming warmth. My breathing hitches. It feels so good. I have to hold myself back from fucking him mindlessly. To hurt him and maybe tear him apart. I didn't want him to feel any pain. In this moment it becomes clear to me. It isn't a maybe anymore. I love him. I want to be together with him. For ever.

He nods at me, giving me permission and I gladly begin to move. I go nearly all the way out and then ram back in. Faster and faster. In and out. In and out of this wonderful warm and slick place. He moans and mewls, lifting his abdomen to change the angle. And finally I hit is prostate with full force, making him scream my name "Liiiight! Aaah!" And I too have to groan loud. This beautiful creature was driving me crazy.

"F-faster!" he demands and I comply, going on in an impossible speed, hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. And then he comes. Hard. Crying out my name and raking his nails down my back, leaving scratches.

I begin to stroke his again hard cock. "L…" I say between two strokes. "I… I love you!" His lust filled eyes widen incredibly and his mouth opens, but no tone leaves his inviting lips.

He arches his slander back as I once again begin to hit his prostate with every one of my thrusts. His small white hands roam over my back, not managing to find something to hold onto, until they reach my arms. He clings to my shoulders and moves his hips to meet me in my wild frenzy of trying to pleasure him and myself even more.

Loud moaned and high pitched screams leave his mouth, nearly throwing me over the edge. The tight ring of muscle that is his hole clamps down onto my needy cock again and again. I know I can't last too much longer.

"L-Light-kun…" L suddenly says and I pause all my movements. His big black orbs gaze into my mocha ones. He takes my right hand, so that I am only supporting myself on the table with my left, and holds it to his chest, exactly where his heart is. I feel it beating, the constriction of the powerful muscle faster than normal, showing me how human he really is. "Light-kun… you-you told me, you love me…" I nod and smile at him. "Yes L. And it is true. I love you more than everything else. To me you are the most important thing in the entire world." His already rosy cheeks turn a darker shade of crimson now. "Then…then my heart will be yours… Please guard it from Kira…" he smiles sheepishly "My name is L Lawliet."

If he knew that I am Kira, the god of the new world, he would have never entrusted me with that information. Now I could kill him. Get rid of that 'ugly' bastard. But 'could' was the key word. Because if I really stopped the heartbeat right under my sweaty palm, I don't know if I would survive it.

I press my kiss bruised lips to his full red ones and begin to fuck him again. He closes his eyes and throws his head back, arching into me, supporting his weight with his right arm. His left hand is still holding mine, pressing it to his snowy white skin, letting me feel the wild frenzy of his heart. Showing me how much he is mine.

And then he climaxes for the second time, spilling his juices over both our stomachs and screaming my name. The image of him opening his eyes wide, crying out in pleasure, throws me over the edge. I bite into his neck, not to scream as my orgasm hits me. He mewls at the feeling of me coming, shooting my semen into him, filling him.

He falls back onto the table, breathing hard. I too can barely support myself. My arms and legs feel like jelly. "Wow…" he mouths at me and I nod. This really is the only word to describe this encounter. It was the best sex I ever had. And I want to do it again with him one day. But not now. The task force will arrive soon back from their pause.

I remove my cock from his hole and help him stand up. We dress ourselves and splash water into our faces. I comb my hair to perfection, while he cleans the mess we made in the kitchen.

When everything looks like it had before, we go back into the main room. At the very moment L sits down onto his chair, wincing slightly, the door opens and the rest of the task force comes back. "It smells strange in here…" Aizawa points out, scrunching his nose. Matsuda shrugs and smiles at us knowingly. Then they begin to work as if everything was normal.

Suddenly a big grin forms on my face. L is mine, his heart still beats and everything is perfect.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Thanks for reading

I hope you liked it ^-^

Oh and sorry for any mistakes. This isn't betad.

So if you see some just tell me. I'll correct them.


End file.
